Gravattack
Appearance Gravattack resembles a rocky humanoid and a planet. He is a reddish-brown with rock armor covering his body and is very bulky as well. He has stubby feet with three gray toes. Two rocky bumps are located on the top of his head and more are located on top of his arms, back of his body and on top of his legs. He has long giant rocky arms that are gray. He has black lines on his face and green eyes. He wears black and green shorts with a red planetary molten core. And also has a giant smile with teeth. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Powers Gravikinesis: '''Gravattack's main power is his gravity powers. Dan has used this in many fights for heavy enemies or objects. He can make an enemy or more become weightless or heavier than a freight train. Or the gravity powers can make enemies' weight really heavy like 100 tons or super light like a feather. He can also make enemies spin in a circle or slam them down with incredible force. When he uses this power his hands glow purple, green, white/blue, and orange. '''Planet Transformation: '''Gravattack has the power to take the form of a planet in which objects could orbit around me. Also he can spin on his axis and can levitate. When he takes this form he resembles the planet Saturn. '''Orbiting: '''He has the power to use his gravitational pull for objects and energy to orbit around him. He also has the ability to take the form of a planet for objects to orbit around him. This is also useful to get multiple objects from one place to the other. '''Super Strength: '''Gravattack can't only lift objects with gravity but with brute strength as well. He can use this strength in hand to hand combat as well. '''Super Durability: '''Because his body is covered in rock he can take little to no damage. But can still take damage but very little. '''Shockwaves: '''He can fire gravitational pulse wave to push enemies or other objects away. Also this can cancel out projectiles and others attacks. '''ThunderClap: Like Echo Echo and Fourarms, Gravattack has a main move he named the ThunderClap. Gravattack claps his hands together creating a gravitational shockwave or just a shockwave that can cause devastating amount of damage. '''Levitation: '''Gravattack can float and gravitate and levitate. '''Increased Knowledge: '''Gravattack's species are known for being wise and patient. Weakness Gravattack's humungous size makes him hard to fit in small narrow passages. Appearances in Dan 10 Gravattack was one of Dan's first ten aliens. He was first used to defeat a giant robot. After that Dan developed and huge liking for this alien. He also proved to be one of Dan's most powerful alien. He has been used a lot and is Dan's 2nd favorite alien (he's kind of like the Humungousaur in the series even though Dan has Humungousaur.) And Then There Were Ten (First Appearance) Hard Times Call for Malware (With broken arms and legs) Your a Real Party Animo Robot Rampage Brothers Are a Bother Alien X'd Out Gravity of the Situation (Accidental transformation intended alien was Lodestar, Main alien of this episode) Vilgax's Vile (3x) Grounded!!! Save the Last Dance War of the Worlds Part 2 Revenge of the Arch-Enemy Part 2 Food Around the Corner (2x, Main alien of this episode) Gallery Category:Gravity Aliens Category:Planets Category:Dan 10 Category:Dan 10 Aliens